


Dance for You

by winecatsandpizza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grace Kink, NSFW, PORN gifs, Porn, Smut, Strip Tease, gifs, mentions of body issues, nsfw gifs, plus size reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecatsandpizza/pseuds/winecatsandpizza
Summary: After remembering what started your relationship with Castiel, you decide to treat him the same way.





	Dance for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr here: https://winecatsandpizza.tumblr.com/post/177908954248/dance-for-you and written for a Plus Size!Reader Challenge.

You turned the water of the shower on and tested the temperature until it was nice and warm.  You stepped in and relished the strong stream of water crashing over your curves.  Leaning your head back to wet your hair, a moan escaped your mouth.  You could not remember the last time you were able to take a long, relaxing shower and pamper yourself.  You began to shampoo and condition your hair and moved on to lathering your body.  A chuckle escaped your lips as you realized your plan was coming together.  You had already gotten your body waxed in all of the important places, so thankfully you didn’t have to worry about shaving.

Reluctantly, you turned off the water and stepped out to warm a towel around yourself and a towel in your hair.   You turned on the playlist that you had created and began your preparations.  As you primed and painted your face you thought back to what had started all of this.

_“Oh, come on Cas! It is just a game.  It’s fun - I promise!” you teased your favorite angel. **  
**_

_“I don’t understand why this is considered ‘fun’ to you,” Castiel admitted with a tilt of his head._

_“Jesus, let’s just start and you can join in when you feel ready,” Sam offered as he was almost always a voice of reason,_

_“Right. I’m going first.  Y/N, truth or dare?” Dean asked as he took a drawl of his fourth beer._

 

__  


_With a giggle, you answered dare.  
_

_“I love the drunk version of you, Y/N,” Dean admitted with a wink.  “I dare you to show us your tattoo.”_

_You couldn’t help but roll your eyes.  “Really?  You just can’t let this go, can you?”  With a huff, you stood up and began to slide down your sweatpants.  Bending over, you showed only your left cheek to expose your bumblebee tattoo.  “There? Happy?  You get to see what happens when you’re 16 and know which tattoo artist to flirt with to buy you beers and give you free shit that you’ll live with for the rest of your life,” you huffed as you quickly pulled your pants back up and flopped down to finish your fifth beer._

__  


_“Sam, truth or dare,” you asked.  
_

_With a shoulder shrug, Sam answered, “Truth, I guess.”_

_“Gah, you’re such a bore,” you groaned rolling your head.  “I’m going to make you pay for this.  When and where did you jerk off last?”_  
  
The three men in the room choked on their beer and began coughing.

_“I really don’t want to hear about my brother doing that, Y/N!” Dean yelled._

_“Yeah, I don’t think every-” Sam started to answered before Castiel cut him off._

_“It was before we started drinking together.  He was in the shower thinking about-” Castiel started._

_“Cas!” Sam stood up and yelled at the angel._

_“I-I’m sorry, Sam.  I thought the purpose of this game was to be truthful if asked a truth?” Cas questioned tilting his head._

_“It’s okay, Cas.  Let’s just keep going.  Truth or dare?” Sam asked him._

_“Dare.”_

_Sam thought for a moment before coming up for something for Cas.  “I dare you to give Y/N a lap dance.”_

_Your heart stopped at the thought.  You had tried to hide your feelings for Castiel from the moment your eyes met the depth of his endless blue ones.  The music brought you out of your own thoughts and you were met with the eyes that filled your lust fueled dreams.  The beat of Ginuwine’s My Pony continued, but all you could hear was the rapid thumping of your own heart._

_Cas slowly slid his trench coat off of him and let it drop to the floor.  He sauntered in front of you, never breaking eye contact.  A slight moan escaped your lips as your body jumped when his hands grabbed your thick thighs and spread your legs.  Your body was set on fire with his lingering touch._

_You finally let out a breath when his fingers left your body.  You were sure you were either dreaming or dead with the sight in front of you.  Castiel tugged his tie loose to the beat of the music and let the blue fabric hang loosely around his neck.  His nimble fingers expertly undid each button in rhythm while gyrating his hips._

_When Castiel flung off his shirt an expletive left your mouth so soft you questioned if you had even said it at all, but the fire in his eyes told you otherwise.  He slowly stalked his way to his prey.  You felt beads of sweat forming on your brow with each of his heavy steps.  Cas smirked as he swung a leg over your body to straddle you._

_You could feel his arousal through his tight pants as he pressed himself into you.   You realized that having him watch Magic Mike on Netflix all those times was probably a mistake.  He was a quick learner between that movie and his adventures with the Pizza Man.  Your body was praying that he was doing this for you and that he wanted you at least half as much as you wanted him, but your mind was trying to convince you otherwise._

_He leaned into you and the feeling of his hot breath on your neck caused goosebumps to spread over your body.  “I do and I will, if you’ll allow me.”  The words from the angel’s mouth had you totally and utterly confused.  Unintentionally mimicking the angel, you tilted your head in confusion.  With a smirk, he clarified, “I want you in every way that you want me.”_  

_You tried to shift and regain your composure as you felt your cheeks redden, but Cas grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled back hard.  “And I want you more.”   You whimpered as he released your hair from his strong hands and got off of you.  You were thrown back into reality when you heard another voice clear their throat._

_You were in the bunker with Dean and Sam.  
_

_The music had stopped._

_You nearly orgasmed in front of all three of the men._

_The man of your dreams just gave you a lap dance._

_The confidence that the alcohol had given you was gone._

_You were frozen in your spot with Winchester’s eyes focused on you.  Castiel was casually redressing himself.  Everyone was silent and Castiel’s movements were the only thing filling the void.  Once he had his shirt buttoned up and began to slide his trench coat on,  Dean finally broke the wordless silence._

_“What the hell was that, man?”  Dean questioned as his green eyes stared at Cas._

_“I completed Sam’s dare of performing a lap dance for Y/N,” Castiel responded matter-of-factly.  When he did not get a response, he turned around the room to see everyone staring at him.  “Did I not play the game correctly?” “I think you win this round, Cas.”  Sam offered as he downed the last of his beer._

__

_Silently, you stood up and began to walk to your room.  Once safely inside, you clicked lock shut on the door and leaned your back on the wood with your eyes closed._

_“Fuck!” You thought to yourself._

_“That is the plan, Y/N,” a familiar deep, gravelly voice responded.  Your eyes sprang open as you jumped from the scare of the extra person in the room._

_“You scared the hell out me, Cas!” You yelled, avoiding his stare as you walked to sit down on your bed._

_“I am sorry.  Would you allow me to make it up to you?  Perhaps you would enjoy another show?”_

__

_“Oh, I want the whole performance.  If you’re that kind of guy, I’d love to go to the champagne room afterward,” you responded with a wink._

You couldn’t help but look in the mirror and admire yourself.  You were always pretty and you believed it through and through, but you loathed when people would say that you “were pretty for a big girl.”   Cas was different in all the best ways.  He never made you feel self-conscious about your body.  If anything, he only furthered your love for yourself and your body.

After catching the time on the clock and realizing that you only had 10 minutes before your boyfriend was due back, you quickly put your white button-up blouse and slide on your black pencil skirt before sliding on your red high heels.

With a final glance in the mirror, you were ready and made your way to the main room of the bunker.  You smiled at the sound of your heels echoing their clicking noise as you made your way through.  You just entered the room when you heard the door to the bunker open and your angel appeared.  He was caught up in his own thoughts and didn’t even see you in leaning against the door frame.  He froze when he heard heels clicking on the floor, but relaxed once you heard your voice.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” you offered warmly as you approached him.

He turned around to face you and your lips curled into a wicked smile at his expression.  He eyes grew wide and blown with lust as he drank in your curves.  His eyes started at your heels and drank up every inch of your from until he met your twinkling Y/E/C eyes.

“I believe I quite enjoy this welcoming, Y/N,” he admitted.

You closed the gap between the two of you and placed your hand on his chest as you leaned in and placed a quick peck on his cheek before whispering in his ear, “I have something extra special planned for you tonight, Cas.  Follow me.”

You pulled back and began to walk towards the bedroom you shared, swinging your hips more than usual solely for the purpose of teasing him.  You glanced over your shoulder to see him still standing in the same spot.  “You have to come with me if you want it,” you teased seductively.

“I want it more than you could know.  If you’d allow me, I would take you right here on the floor, Y/N.”  
  
The unwavering desire flowing out of his pink lips for you sent a shock directly to your core.  “All in due time, I promise, Cas,” you said as you winked and continued down the hall.  His hands balled up into fists as he contained himself watching you sway your hips as you walked, but he followed you.  You knew his eyes never left your ass, but you didn’t mind.  It only made your confidence grow.

Once in the bedroom, you extended an arm and motioned for your boyfriend to sit down in the chair.  Silently, he cocked his head and narrowed his eyes confused, but sat down nonetheless.  Once seated, he could no longer stand the excited look on your face without knowing what was causing it and asked, “Do I get to know what the surprise is yet, Y/N?”

“I don’t know if you remember, but I owe you a present in return for something,” you began.  You noticed his mouth open to ask a question, but you kept on, “After a long hunt you, Dean, Sam, and I all played a little game that began our relationship.”  Your heart swelled as his blue eyes grew wide remembering what transpired that fateful night.  “You gave me the best lap dance I have ever had and I wanted to try and return the favor,” you finished as you turned on the same music as before.

You began to rub your hands up your body and into your hair as you tousled it slowly as your hips swayed and grinding to the beat.  You continued by sliding your hands over your breasts and down to between your legs over your skirt.  Your eyes were closed as you melted into the moment of performing for your boyfriend.  Through closed eyes, you could feel the lust blown eyes staring into your soul.  

Castiel clearing his throat forced your eyes opened.

“I believe at this point I came over to you and forced your legs open, Y/N,” his voice deep and seductive.  

Giggling you replied, “Yes babe, I know exactly what you did and when you did it.  I think about it all the time.”  

Cas wet his lips as he kept his eyes fixated on your body.  

“But,” you added, “This is my dance for you and I am going to do it my way and you’re going to have to be a good boy and watch,” you confidently explained as you turned around and guided your manicured fingers over the curves of your backside.

The primal groan that escaped his lips sent a bolt of excitement straight to your core.  You turned your head and stared at him writhing in the chair over your shoulder.  You couldn’t stand seeing the lust filled desperation in his eyes any longer and decided to saunter over to him slowly to the beat.

With his request in mind, you bent over and slowly spread open Castiel’s legs and ran your hands up from his knees up to his upper inner thigh.  You lift up your left leg to swing over him and straddle him, but you begin to lose your balance and composure.  Instantly, Cas grabs you with his strong arms and keeps you from falling and pulls you onto his lap.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Cas,” you mutter as your confidence has been shattered.  

_Why the hell did I think I could do this?  I’m not one of those skinny women that can just throw their leg over their insanely handsome boyfriend and **not** make a fool of themselves.  Fuck, am I hurting him? FUCK, I’m sitting on him and I’m probably hurting him you thought to yourself instantly._

“Y/N, please do not ever think these things.”  
  
Your face began to burn as you remembered that your boyfriend, the angel, can hear your thoughts.  Your eyes shifted downwards, looking at anything except his mesmerizing eyes.

“You are more beautiful than any human, angel, or entity that I have ever laid eyes on.  Wars have been fought for women who could only dream of possessing your kindness, courage, thoughtfulness, bravery, and beauty.  You are more valuable to me than Heaven, my wings, or my own life.  I love you, Y/N,” Castiel confessed.

As the tears began to fall down your cheeks, you threw your arms around his neck and began to whisper ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you, too’ on repeat.  After a few tender moments, he shifted and you withdrew your arms from his neck and he placed each of his hands on either side of your face.  “Y/N, are you okay?” he asked with love in his eyes.

“Yes, I have never been better, Cas.  I still need to finish giving you this lap dance, though.”  

You were happy now that you had put the song on repeat.  You have no idea how much time had passed, but you didn’t care.  You would willingly spend eons with your angel.  You started to feel the beat again and began unbuttoning your shirt and immediately you could feel Cas’ approval growing beneath you.

Leaning back, you help the shirt off of your arms before standing up and oh so slowly inch your black pencil skirt down your body.  Once it was past your ass, you made sure to bend over at the waist to remove it fully to ensure your lover had a grand view of your backside.

Slow and calculated steps backward lead you once again to his lap.  You began to grind your red lace clad ass on his lap.  “I hope you’re enjoying the show, baby,” you moaned out. “I can’t wait–”

Suddenly you were on your back on your bed and your angel on top of you.

“I couldn’t wait either, Y/N,” he groaned out as he frantically began to remove your skirt and laid needy kisses along your skin.  You started to remove your bra, but he stopped you.  “I will take these off when I’m ready for them to be removed from your amazing body.”

You couldn’t help the goofy smile and blush that crept upon your face as he resumed himself placing kisses all over your body.  He started at your stocking clad calves, rubbing with his hands what his mouth had already covered.  He positioned himself between your legs and spread your thighs with a moan.  His hands kneaded your flesh as kissed and nibbled on your thick thighs.  “Love your thighs,” he murmured to himself.  His touch crept closer to your upper inner thigh and sweet spot, but he purposely neglected it. You bucked your hips and grabbed at his dark hair, but you were quickly held firmly in place.  You could still feel his hands on your thighs, so you knew it had to be his grace holding you which only intensified the wetness forming beneath your lace panties.

“If you would allow me, I would spend the rest of eternity worshiping every inch of your body,” he moaned as he began to place kisses up your hips and making his way to your belly.

“Don’t you want to worship some other part of my body, Cas?”  You knew what his answer would be, but you still asked the question that lingered in the back of your brain.  

The growl the escaped his lips was anything but angelic and for a moment you were worried that you had actually upset him.

“If you don’t believe I want you, then why would I be like this?” he grunted as he ground his clothed hardness against your core.  “If I didn’t want you, then why do I think about doing this constantly?” He questioned before he freed your breasts from your bra and began to lap at your breasts.  Your back arched and you moan as he switched from nibbling and sucking your left nipple and kneading your other breast and going to the right and doing the same.  

“Please, Cas,” you whined when you couldn’t stand the teasing any longer.

“Please what, Y/N?” he responded not letting your nipple out of his mouth.

“Please fuck me,” you moaned as his mouth moved to suck in your other nipple.

“Then tell me,” he stated as his grace began to circle your clit.

“What? Tell you what?”  You couldn’t tell if you missed something from the endless teasing.

“Tell me how beautiful you are, Y/N,” he whispered hotly in your ear.

“Really? You want me to stroke my own ego?”

“I need to know that you believe you are as wonderful as I believe you are before I can show you.”

“I’m beautiful,” you stated unconvincingly and you felt his grace leave your clit. “Shit.  I think I’m pretty,” and the grace began to slowly return.

“I love how you loving my [your favorite body part] makes me love it even more,” and he released your nipple and began to trace kisses down your stomach.  A moan escaped your lips as you continued, “I love how when we go to some random bar after a hunt men stare at my assets, but knowing you’re the only one that gets them. I fucking love how you don’t make me feel like you’re settling for me, but that you truly love me, Cas.”  Your breath hitched as his finger sunk into you and placed his lips on yours.

His graced released your wrists allowing you to run your hands through his dark locks.

“Cas, please,” you begged.

“Please what, beautiful?” his blue eyes were filled with a mix of lust and love.

“Please fuck me,” you whimpered.

“How do you want my cock, Y/N?”

You bit your lower lip and turn into a smile as you admitted, “I want to ride your cock.”

“Fuck yes. I love it when you’re on top.”

“I can tell,” you chuckled as you rolled on top of him to see his cock throbbing for you.  You stroked his length a few times before lining him up with your soaked entrance and began to sink down.  Your moans filled the room and you took every inch of your angel’s cock inside of you.

I never get used to how full you make me feel, Cas,” you moaned as you began to slowly ride him.  “I love your cock, Cas.”  You leaned back and placed your hands on his muscular thighs.  Taking advantage of the new angle, Cas used his grace to circle your clit as he groped your breasts and tweaked your stiffened nipples.

The moans you caused your angel to make never ceased to heighten your own pleasure.  “Please, Cas,” you moaned.

He knew what you wanted and was more than willing to give it to you.  He bent his knees with his feet planted firmly on the bed and let you place your hands on his chest.  He began thrusting up into you fast and deep hitting your sweet spot each time. Another wave of pleasure was close to washing over you as you started to buck against him.  The room was filled with the chorus of your moans and your ass slapping against his thighs.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum, Cas,” you moaned as you began to buck against him faster.

“Be a good girl and cum on my cock, Y/N,” Cas encouraged as his grace began to flick your clit faster.  You shook your head as your core quaked with white-hot pleasure and his name was a cry of ecstasy that spilled from your lips.   As you clenched around him, he struggled to keep himself together, wanting to fall apart with you.  You opened your eyes as you began to come down from high to look into his eyes and you could truly see how close he was.  You placed a passionate kiss upon him and begged him to cum inside of you.

Cas used his angelic powers to flip you on your back within seconds.  You instinctively wrapped your legs around him to help guide him deeper inside of you as his movements became more erratic.  After bending down to kiss you, he buried his face in your neck and whispered, “I love you, Y/N. So much.”  You arched to meet his thrusts as you clenched around him.  “Cum with me baby,” he pleaded.  As you felt him lose himself, you followed right after.  

Once you both had calmed down, Castiel laid down on the bed beside you, cuddling into you.  You couldn’t help the slight giggle that escaped your lips as he laid his head on your breast and held your hand.

He lifted his head and tilted it as he asked, “Hey, what’s so funny?”

“I just…I just never thought I would get this lucky.  I love you too, Castiel,” and you placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“I believe I am the lucky one.  You also still owe me.”

Confused you asked, “What do I owe you?”  
  
“You never finished your dance.”  
  
Sitting up you rolled your eyes as a smile ran across your face, “I never got to finish my dance for you because  _someone_ is impatient.”  
  
“I am always impatient when it comes to you.  I will never get enough of you,” Cas admitted as he brought his lips to yours once again.

 


End file.
